


Воздух

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не может признаться в том, что Каменаши Казуя давно стал его воздухом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воздух

Он — дороже всего на свете. Желаннее первой после никотиновой ломки затяжки, глотка воды во время мучительной жажды. Момента, когда после насыщенного рабочего дня наконец вытягиваешь усталое тело на мягкой постели.

Всего лишь глоток воздуха. Обычного, не совсем чистого токийского воздуха в душной, прокуренной насквозь комнате. 

Но для Рё нет ничего слаще этого воздуха. И за него он борется сильнее, чем за что-либо ещё. 

Возможность сделать вдох возвращается, когда уже, казалось бы, все потеряно. Когда на глаза падает тёмная пелена, звуки сжимаются до бешеного стука собственного сердца и бессмысленного хрипа, срывающегося с пересохших губ, а запахи и вовсе недоступны. Когда остаётся лишь тяжесть чужого тела, оседлавшего его бёдра, и липкий жар, струящийся по коже, да ещё горячая плоть вокруг члена. Время в такие моменты застывает, отказывается идти — словно человек, который уже занёс ногу над пропастью, но в последний момент вдруг задумался, а стоит ли. Но мысли обрываются, когда жгущей болью в лёгкие возвращается воздух.

Но не это главное. Не поиск острых ощущений заставляет Рё вновь и вновь переживать подобное. Совершенно иные эмоции сводят его с ума — те, которых он в обычной жизни стыдится. 

Слабость. Беспомощность, полная потеря контроля над ситуацией. Запрятанная глубоко внутри боязнь того, что желанного глотка воздуха не случится, и вместо удовольствия придёт смерть. Но оказалось, что немного боли и слабости — это то, что нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя живым, сбросить с плеч извечный груз усталости и раздражения. И если для этого он должен хранить от чужих глаз маленькую постыдную тайну, то Рё готов пойти на это.

Правда, кое-кто всё же в эту тайну посвящён. Так сложились дурацкие обстоятельства, но теперь Рё даже и представить не может, что сделает это с кем-то ещё.

С тех самых пор, как во время одной из глупых ссор, частенько случавшихся между ними в юности, Рё потерял голову и попросил вслух:

— Придуши меня.

— Каме… — сдавленно хрипит он, потому что не может больше молчать. Рё на самом деле хочет произнести «Каменаши» — равнодушно и отстранённо, ведь они почти враги. Но как ни пытается, с губ срывается только огрызок, придуманное Джином идиотское сокращение, похожее на собачью кличку. 

И Каме склоняется к нему — гибкий и горячий. Щекочет лицо спутавшимися волосами, дразнит губы дыханием. Шепчет в недопоцелуй что-то, что Рё своим отключившимся разумом понять не в силах.

Рё сам отдал ему контроль над собой. И Каме наверняка презирает его за это ещё сильнее, чем раньше.

В какой-то степени они идеальная пара: Рё — мазохист, который притворяется садистом. Каме — наоборот. Он никогда не был слабаком, он силён — сжимает горло Рё так, словно мечтает задушить по-настоящему. Его пальцы некрасивы, но одного их прикосновения — чуть выше кадыка, например, — достаточно, чтобы Рё размяк и начал просить о большем. А глаза… холодные, тёмные, они всегда полны чего-то такого, чего Рё не понимает. Он всегда хочет спросить, о чём думает Каме в эти минуты. Хочет — и не решается, словно где-то внутри боится узнать, что для Каме он ничего не значит.

Они не должны пытаться быть ближе друг к другу. Таковы уж правила их маленькой игры в превосходство. Достаточно и того, что в эту игру был включён секс — и с чьей именно подачи, никто из них, к счастью, не вспоминает.

Рё снова безуспешно пытается сглотнуть, потрясти головой, чтобы прогнать тянущую тяжесть в затылке и чёрные точки перед глазами, которые мешают видеть лицо Каме. Секунды снова застывают, а напряжение вливается в тело, стягивается тугим узлом внизу живота, там, где… Рё силится поднять руки, чтобы то ли оттолкнуть Каме, то ли притянуть ближе, то ли заставить его сильнее стиснуть твёрдые горячие пальцы на своём горле. 

«Ближе!» — хочется выкрикнуть Рё. Хочется разжать руки Каме и повалить его, подминая под себя. Заставить отдаться полностью, сладко стонать и признаваться ему, Рё, в любви. 

Зачем, Рё и сам не понимает. Он уже давно потерялся в безвоздушном пространстве своих чувств.

Воздух возвращается мгновенной волной, приходя вместе с оргазмом. Хватая его губами, Рё жадно вглядывается в лицо Каме, ловя взглядом каждую давно знакомую мелочь — чуть нахмуренные брови, приоткрытые губы, по которым то и дело прогуливается кончик языка, капельки пота на лбу. Рё чувствует, как крепко Каме сжимает коленями его бёдра, как дрожит, кончая на его живот. Видит, как лёд в глазах Каме трескается… всего лишь мгновение, пока тот не отводит взгляд. 

Рё собственнически сжимает обеими руками худые бёдра Каме, почти демонстрируя другую слабость, давно пришедшую на замену первой, но тот легко стряхивает его руки и поднимается, не стесняясь ни наготы, ни чужого семени на своих бёдрах. Пока он спокойно одевается, Рё продолжает сверлить его взглядом, а потом бросает пару циничных фраз, хотя на самом деле хочет сказать совсем другое.

Он не может признаться в том, что Каменаши Казуя давно стал его воздухом.

И Рё не понимает, что его чувства никогда не были безответны.


End file.
